


Thunderhawk drabble

by North



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M, Thunderhawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/North/pseuds/North
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas ye folks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderhawk drabble

The white blanket, that partly covered Thor sleeping under it in his red woolen sweater (with white snowflake and reindeer patterns) and black boxers, moved quietly as the blond under it snored quietly with his head in a weird position against the armrest of the black couch. A character dressed in a white tee and navy blue woolen socks touched the top of his head. Clint stopped to carefully lift Thor’s head and slid a grey decorative pillow under his head, this made Thor’s breathing a bit less noisy and raspy. Thor’s golden hair wiped over Clint’s naked thighs as he moved past him, Clint bit his lip as the said hair touched his privates and slid his socks along the floor trying not to make a sound. He carried a small crinkling box in is hands, and heard Thor hum in his sleep. Inside the wrapping paper was a cold white watch he had decided to get his boyfriend weeks ago, as he seemed to be in relationship with someone who was never where he was supposed to be at time. Thor could try following the time from his new wristwatch when they’d use the cinema tickets Clint had cellotaped to the clock box.  
Clint slid the gift into the huge sock which was hanging off the edge of the TV table. The TV played a fireplace DVD on loop, crackling happily, keeping Thor snoring. Clint walked behind Thor, giggling. He placed his palm on Thor’s forehead and pet his head. His other hand moved to touch his crotch. He moved a bit closer, took a gentle grip of his cock and (with an enormous grin) placed his junk on Thor’s head. He enjoyed the feeling of Thor’s hair under his balls for few seconds and backed away, letting his junk fall off Thor’s head and slap against his thighs. Thor huffed out a small laugh and reached his arm over his head and hung his head over the couch arm to give Clint a playful glance. Clint felt a warm palm wrap around his junk, pulling him slowly back to next to Thor. The palm released his cock to drop on Thor’s forehead, Clint laughed quietly. Thor reached himself a bit further, wiggling wildly, and pressed a kiss on Clint’s junk. Clint couldn't take it anymore, and laughed out loud. "You weird perv." He chuckled. Thor rubbed his eyes and opened his mouth. "I can’t sleep if you’re sneaking around naked."  
"Why aren’t you sleeping in the bed?" Clint yawned. Thor smiled blankly in the dark, his forefinger poking Clint’s cock which was hanging next to his face. "I guess I needed a bit of some time for myself." Clint looked at him, his chin pressed against his chest, frowning. "I want some you time." He whined. Thor grinned gleefully. "I’m feeling a lot better." He tumbled around on the couch and turned onto his stomach. "I just needed to let my thoughts wander and collide, let them outrun themselves." He explained, Clint touching his forehead with his cool fingertips. Thor closed his eyes and sighed. "Do you want me to come and sleep with you?" His voice murmured in the dim room. Clint pouted. "If you want to leave me in the cold bed all alone.." "I’ll try to make it to the bed." He smirked and pushed himself up from the couch. "Lead me." He whispered and gave his arm to Clint who grabbed Thor’s wrist and gently pulled him with him towards the bedroom.


End file.
